


creation

by Firestorm0108



Series: Fenris [3]
Category: The Gifted (TV 2017)
Genre: Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-12 02:14:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18001859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firestorm0108/pseuds/Firestorm0108
Summary: the story of Fenris





	creation

At first there was nothing, not a damn thing, until the first universe exploded into being along with all the fundamentals of creations, my brothers. If you haven't guessed by now my name is Fenris. I was the third ‘oldest’ we never really knew who was truly created first but space and time took center stage to begin with, their powers were the strongest so they set to work painting the blank canvas of the first universe. Soon after the rest of my brothers and sisters came into their powers. Death started out as the weakest but as life started to crate more beings which died he slowly became stronger and now he’s as powerful as any of us. I guess i should tell you who my family was. now first we aren't really family in terms of blood, which we don't really have, but we were all created together and we were all there was so we kinda became a family. Anyway introductions.   
Time & Space : i like to call them the first born twins because they were always more driven than the rest of us and gained control of their powers first and made the foundations for everything else.  
Life & Death : Life was a energetic entity he had all these ideas for things he wanted to give life while at the beginning Death was weak, he had no purpose, we were immortals but after Life kept creating more and more imperfect things that died Death became much stronger becoming one of the heavy hitters in the family.  
Reality : Reality had a curious ability he could make a new universes but they when he tried to allow to many of us through it would collapse. We soon figured out that the first universe was the only one that could hold all of us. But still we had influence, Life and Death still happen no matter how many universes Reality created, he always was a bit annoyed by that fact which was funny.  
Knowledge : i didn't like him to be honest. Not the concept, i loved the concept, but he always acted like he was better than all of us. Once we asked Reality to create a universe and asked Life to leave it alone for a while as Knowledge appeared into it go give everything a connection to him and there was nothing. Knowledge’s pride was hurt by this realising that he was nothing without the rest of us but it didn't stop him from being a prat.   
Energy : he was my favorite brother, he just enjoyed being he didn't worry about anything or need to do anything things just took energy and gave it back when it was over.   
Fenris (that's me) : now i was different to my brothers. I had the ability to manipulate my brothers and sisters powers and the things they create but i don't myself have a an role in the cosmic sense, it always kinda bugged me. And since i didn't have a role i kept producing my specialised power without having a way to release it, we know how this part goes. 

The start didn't last too long and my family haven't been together since but we can always find each other if we need to, Reality is hard because he’s constantly in the next universe and the next infinitely but it's not impossible. I was happy in the first universe, humans existed there but they hadn't used pollution based fuels or plastics for a while and it was a peaceful place i just spent time there ,as a mortal, it was fun for a time till i realised something. I was walking in the garden of my mansion, hey i'm a god let me have this, and the things around me started to warp. Time,Space everything started to warp around the power i'd been storing within myself as i looked around realising that my powers was like a magnet that was both pulling and pushing my brothers and sisters power causing rips in time and space while the canvas of the universe still held strong. I sighed realising i had to leave earth, even though we’re everywhere it's different when you're actually physically there. As i took one last look around the mansion he’d lived for longer than i cared to admit as my brother appeared behind “hey there Time” i said as he smiled “it's good to see you again my brother” he said as we hugged. “I'm sorry” i said as Time looked at me “why?” he said as i motioned around myself “i ruining everything” i said as he shrugged “i knew it was going to happen” he said smiling as i laughed “of course you did” as i sit on the bench and it crumbled beneath me. “I have a plan” Time said as he helped me up. “I have one two but i'm immortal” i said as he smirked “mines a bit better” he said as he put his hand on my forehead, i saw two teenage humans a girl and a boy i'd later realise to be Lauren and Andy, “who are these people?” i asked as Time just shush me “wait for it” he said as they held hands and i felt my power erupted from them as i focused i realised that my power was flowing through them and they were still surviving, they weren't even slightly hurt. Time took his hand from my forehead as Time was smiling “i went through myself and found it” he said as i looked at him “so if we make these people i could remain without destroying everything” i asked as Time nodded “let's do it then” i said as i snapped my fingers and exact replicas of the people i saw stood before us as Time shook his head “that won't work” he said as i looked at him confused as the two people faded again. “You have power over creation and destruction” Time said as i nodded “yes because i have some powers from life and death” i said as Time shook his head “that's not what i meant brother” Time said “did you ever wonder why you had no point?” Time asked as i laughed “constantly” i replied as he just smiled “there's something myself and Space known that we decided to only tell you when it was best” he said as i nodded “ok?” i said as he smiled “we known who was first of our siblings” he said as i looked at him putting it together “me?” i said as he nodded “it's why you have areas of control over everything” he said “you came first you are creation and destruction” Time explained “you were created then you created us” he said as i looked at myself realising what the magnet effect must of been, i wasn't pushing and pulling i was creating and destroying “so how do we make them” i ask as Time shrugged “we need all the opposites to help” he said as i looked at him “but how does that work?” he asked “we get Reality to make a new universe” he said as i laughed “not hard then” i said knowing that exactly what my brother was doing right now. “Yeah” Time agreed nodded “then we concentrate our power into individual people on that variation of earth” he said as i nodded “ok might be hard to get everyone to agree but sounds doable” i said as Time nods “then the hard part” he said “i need you to become dormant for 14 billion years” he said as i looked at him like he was crazy “how am i meant to do that?” i asked as he leaned on the side of the mansion “you're not gonna like it” he said as i nodded “i guessed that” i said as he took a breath “we get Death and Reality to create a place that would make you dormant, for a time at least” he said as i looked at him “that couldn't last 14 billion years” i said as he nodded “true, i can only make it last 50 thousand years until it collapses” he said as i looked at him “couldn't you speed that reality up” i asked as he shook his head “not if the plan works” he replied as i thought “we’re gonna have to ask him aren't we?” i asked as as Time nodded “unfortunately” he agreed as i closed my eyes and thought ‘Knowledge i need your help’ and as i opened them again i saw his face looking back at me “hey brother” i said as he smirked “i never thought i'd see the day you asked for my help” he said as i looked at time “i've decided it's not worth it” i said as Time just looked at me and i sighed “fine“ i said as i looked at Knowledge with a fake smile “you already known the problem and the solution so please if you'd be so kind enlighten me” i said as he crossed his arms and hummed to himself “what do i gain for doing so” he asked innocently as i looked at him “how about you do it or i ask Death to wipe everyone out till you feel more cooperative” i said staring him dead in the eye as he winced “fine” he said as he looked at Time “you need to create a reality within this one allowing it to remain in tact for just long enough for this plan to work” he said as he scowled at me again “as great as always” he said as he disappeared and i sighed “god i hate him” i said as Time nodded “it's weird we use that phrase” he said as i laughed “i never thought about” i said as he smiled “so time to get the plan in action” he said as i just looked at myself seeing the world around me being destroyed and created simultaneously which was dodgy to look at it. “Fine” i said as i looked at my brother “let's do it”


End file.
